Déjame curarte (Traducción)
by tanya denali cullen masen
Summary: 8 niños con un corazón roto y un pasado roto. 7 adultos que están tratando de poner su corazón de nuevo juntos... pero no es tan fácil como parece. ¿Pueden Giotto y sus guardianes sanar sus corazones? ¿O simplemente romperlos más y hacerlos sufrir?


Déjame curarte (Traducción)

Traducción autorizada por Rica S. K, Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

Corregido por CassGoto y Yullen Sawada Di Arcobaleno

8 niños con un corazón roto y un pasado roto. 7 adultos que están tratando de poner su corazón de nuevo juntos... pero no es tan fácil como parece. ¿Pueden Giotto y sus guardianes sanar sus corazones? ¿O simplemente romperlos más y hacerlos sufrir?

La edad de Tsuna y sus Guardianes:

Tsuna- 8

Hayato- 10

Takeshi- 10

Ryohei- 11

Kyoya- 11

Mukuro- 11

Chrome- 9

Lambo- 6

La edad de Giotto y sus Guardianes:

Giotto- 20

G- 20

Asari- 20

Knuckle- 21

Alaude- 21

Daemon- 21

Lampo- 19

Capitulo 1: Los Niños del Callejón

- Finalmente he terminado con esta cosa maldita- Giotto estiró los brazos, bostezando. Trabajó casi día y noche para completar el papeleo. Ahora que lo terminó, estaba tan contento. Casi podía verse a sí mismo descansando en un sofá, bebiendo café tranquilamente sin que ninguno de sus guardianes lo molestara. Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse de su escritorio, (el cual no quería siquiera ver más,) la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe, mientras Giotto jadeo cuando los papeles se esparcieron por todo el lugar.

- ¡GIOTTO! – era G. Giotto tuvo ganas de tirar a su amigo por la ventana.

- ¡G, BASTARDO! ¡¿SABES ACASO CUÁNTO TIEMPO PASÉ EN ESE PAPELEO?! ¡PASÉ 5 DÍAS Y 7 HORAS 23 MINUTOS Y 34 SEGUNDOS!- La mirada de Giotto era como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a quemar

- Impresionante, ¿las contaste? De todas formas, sólo vine a decirte que Daemon y Alaude hicieron un agujero en la pared del primer piso. Asari y Knuckle los calmaron hace un minuto, y solo pensé que tenía que decirte que tienes más papeleo para hacer - antes de que G pudiera continuar, Giotto lo cortó y se sentó de regreso en su escritorio.

- G, trae a Alaude y Daemon a mi oficina. Ahora- la voz de Giotto estaba llena de frustración y enojo. G se golpeó la frente mentalmente mientras se imaginaba el total alboroto que podría e iba a pasar en un par de minutos.

- ok, ok – G de mala gana obedeció las ordenes. El sabía que lo mejor era no molestar a Giotto cuando estaba usando ese tono de voz. El tono de "Si-dices-otra-palabra-te-matare"

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE...

- Daemon. Alaude. - Giotto cerró los ojos mientras ahuecó su barbilla con ambas manos.

- Hn. - Alaude no tenía miedo o interés acerca de lo que iba a suceder en lo más mínimo. Porque él era Alaude, después de todo.

- Nufufu... - Daemon simplemente rió en silencio, esperando a que Giotto continuara.

- ¿CUANDO VAN A DEJAR DE PELEAR POR UN SOLO DÍA? - Giotto finalmente explotó, estallo todo su estrés.

Alaude bostezó, queriendo ir a dormir. Daemon simplemente continuó riéndose, encontrando el hecho de que su jefe finalmente explotara divertido.

- . - gruñó Giotto, haciendo resoplar a Alaude.

- Omnívoro, también hacemos el papeleo, en caso de que no te acuerdes.- Alaude recordó los papeles que tenia de sobra en su oficina. Quería terminar esta conversación y solo ir a terminarlo, y luego ir a la cama.

- Sí, Alaude, estoy completamente consciente de ello. ¡PERO USTEDES NO SON LOS QUE ESTÁN HACEDO EL PAPELEO CUANDO DESTRUYEN LA MALDITA MANSION!- gritó de nuevo Giotto, mientras un imaginario hacia erupción detrás de él.

- Nufufu... Primo, cálmate – sonrió Daemon, mientras Giotto respiraba profundamente.

- Solo no hagan que esto no vuelva a suceder de nuevo en mes. Si van a pelear, háganlo en algún otro lugar que este muy lejos de nuestra mansión. ¿Entendido? "Giotto finalmente se calmó, volviendo poco a poco a su estado normal.

- Nufufu... - Daemon no dijo nada más y salió de la oficina. Alaude se había ido hace unos segundos. Giotto se dejó caer en su silla, suspirando profundamente cada minuto. Otros 5 días 7 horas 23 minutos y 34 segundos en esta oficina. Lo que hace un total de 10 días 14 horas 47 minutos y 8 segundos en total. Sólo pensar en ello hizo Giotto vomitar.

- ¿Giotto, estás bien?- Asari entró en la oficina, Giotto levantó la mirada y volvió a suspirar.

- Tomare eso como un no. – a Asari una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca, mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- Esos tipos son tan agotadores. Ni siquiera puedo hablar o quejarme con Alaude-san...- Giotto bajó su cabeza para descansar. Asari negó con la cabeza, sintiendo pena por su pobre amigo/jefe.

- Para mejorar un poco tu humor, vine a contarte una historia graciosa. - rió Asari, mientras Giotto veía a su amigo con interés.

- Tal vez no sea gracioso, pero vale la pena oír - Giotto se sentó frente Asari, listo para escuchar la historia fuera o no divertida.

- En nuestro pueblo, hay un grupo de niños llamados los niños del callejón. Los aldeanos les dieron ese nombre, porque siempre están merodeando por los callejones de por aquí." Giotto asintió, escuchando a su guardián de la lluvia.

- Lo curioso comienza aquí. Este grupo está formado por 8 niños; 7 niños y 1 niña, todos ellos alrededor de los 10 años. Hay un niño que tiene el cabello castaño puntiagudo que generalmente no hace nada, pero parece que todos los demás lo cuidan mucho. Luego hay un niño de cabello plateado que utiliza dinamitas y maldice mucho para su edad. El tercer niño tiene pelo negro corto y lleva una espada de madera alrededor de su espalda, siempre sonriendo. El cuarto niño tiene cabello negro, llevando un par de tonfas llevando un pajarito amarillo sobre los hombros. Algunas personas dicen que siempre dice 'Te morderé hasta la muerte'. El quinto niño tiene cabello blanco corto y no lleva ningún arma, pero siempre grita '¡EXTREMO!'. El sexto niño tiene cabello azul oscuro con un ojo rojo y otro azul, y siempre lleva un tridente en su mano. El último chico tiene el pelo negro rizado, y esta usualmente llorando por comida. Por ultimo la niña tiene cabello azul oscuro con un parche en el ojo y un tridente en la mano -

- Eso me suena familiar... - Giotto frunció el ceño - Y ¿por qué esos niños llevan armas alrededor de todos modos? –

- También necesitan algún tipo de protección... por lo que escuche, el chico de pelo azabache con tonfas parece que es el más fuerte de ahí - Asari se encogió de hombros, pensando en los rumores.

- Giotto, ¿quieres ir a ver a estos niños?- pregunto Asari y Giotto levantó la ceja. Asari le guiñó un ojo, y Giotto finalmente supo lo que su amigo estaba tratando de hacer. Él estaba tratando de darle un pequeño descanso, separándolo de su oficina durante al menos una hora.

- Seguro... Realmente te debo una, Asari. - Giotto casi quería abrazar a su amigo. Era libre de su oficina, ¡por fin! Al menos tuvo algún tipo de excusa para Talbot cuando se entere de que no estaba haciendo su papeleo...

- Jajaja, no es nada - Asari rio alegremente, mientras Giotto salió corriendo de su oficina.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CALLEJON

- ¡Hey, haz algo, bastardo! –

- Estoy tratando de….

- Herbívoros, dejen de meterse en mi camino -

- Kufufu... Hibari Kyoya.-

- Nee… nii-sama… -

- Lambo-sama quiere pastel –

- Lambo silencio –

- ¡DERROTARE A ESTOS SUJETOS AL EXTREMO! –

8 niños estaban rodeados por un grupo de hombres grandes, sin tener a donde escapar. Detrás de ellos había un callejón sin salida. Estaban arrinconados.

- Niños…. No tienen donde escapar ahora – un hombre grito, sonriendo sádicamente. Mukuro, el niño de pelo azul oscuro, jalo a Chrome, la chica con el parche en el ojo, cerca del el. Tsuna el chico de cabello puntiagudo, abrazo a Lambo quien tiene cabello negro rizado.

Hayato, el niño de cabello plateado estaba sudando mientras lentamente sacaba 3 dinamitas más.

Takeshi, el niño de cabello negro corto puso una mirada seria mientras sostenía su espada.

Ryohei, el de cabello blanco corto estaba sudando también, pero todavía se veía bien.

Kyoya, el niño con el cabello negro estaba jadeando, pero seguía mirando a sus oponentes con ojos de muerte.

– Tomen esto - Hayato lanzó sus dinamitas hacia los enemigos, mientras sus enemigos maldecían.

- ¡AHORA! ¡CORRAN!- grito fuerte Takeshi, mientras los otros corrían a través del humo.

- ¡AH! ¡LAMBO! – Tsuna dejó de correr cuando sintió que algo se deslizaba de sus delgados brazos. Miró frenéticamente alrededor cuando el humo comenzó a dispersarse. Los otros chicos dejaron de correr también, y todos se voltearon para ver que pasó.

Lambo estaba tirado en el suelo gritando por ayuda. Tsuna estaba tratando de cargar a Lambo de nuevo, cuando los hombres lentamente sacaban sus armas, rechinando sus dientes por lo que Hayato había hecho.

-¡ESTE ES TU FIN NIÑO! - uno de los hombres saco rápidamente su arma, escupiendo sangre de su boca. Disparó dirección a la cabeza de Tsuna

- ¡TSUNA! - todos los niños se quedaron sin aliento, mientras Tsuna miraba con horror la bala que iba hacia él.

Tsuna estuvo a punto de pensar que esto en verdad era el final de su vida; adiós a todo, justo cuando un fuerte par de brazos lo recogía justo a tiempo.

Tsuna y Lambo parpadearon, preguntándose qué pasó. Tsuna estaba bastante aturdido, preguntándose si un ángel lo había llevado al cielo junto con Lambo.

"No... Un ángel no tiene guantes... "Tsuna frunció el ceño mientras mirada el par de manos.

- ¿Niño estás bien? - Preguntó una voz fuerte pero gentil, trayendo a Tsuna a la realidad. Levantó la mirada y vio a un hombre que le sonreía. Tenía el pelo rubio puntiagudo con ojos anaranjados cálidos. Tsuna encontró a este hombre sorprendentemente... cómodo

- Er... ¡sí! ¡Muchas gracias! - Tsuna sonrió, reasegurándole al hombre que estaba a salvo.

- Tsuna, ¿estás bien? - Hayato corrió hacia él, haciendo caso omiso de todos los demás hombres que le apuntaban a su cabeza.

- Oi, Hayato, ¡ten cuidado! - Takeshi lo seguido, bloqueando las balas con su espada.

- ¿TSUNA, ESTAS BIEN AL EXTREMO? –Ryohei corrío tan rápido como pudo hacia el pequeño moreno.

Kyoya en realidad no dijo nada, pero parecía aliviado al ver que Tsuna estaba a salvo. Bloqueó fácilmente y sin problemas con sus tonfas las balas que venían en su dirección.

- Kufufu... hermanito, realmente pensé que ibas a morir allí. - Mukuro le sonrió a Tsuna calidamente, abrazando a Chrome protectoramente para que no le disparan.

- Tsu-kun... estoy feliz de que estés a salvo.- murmuro nerviosamente Chrome, pero feliz de todos modos por su pequeño hermano- o su pequeño hermano como amigo- sobreviviera

Parecía que Lambo estaba a punto de llorar.

- Estoy bien, Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii, Ryohei-nii, Kyoya-nii, Mukuro-nii, Chrome-nee – Tsuna sonrio al momento en que Giotto lo puso en el suelo.

- ¡Este hombre me salvo! – Tsuna señalo a Giotto, al tiempo que Giotto sonreía.

- ¿Quiénes son herbívoros? - Kyoya se situó de manera protectora frente de su familia, mirando a Primo y sus guardianes. Giotto y los demás se sorprendieron de ver como este chico se parecía tanto a Alaude.

- Cálmate, solamente venimos….a…. um - Giotto trato de encontrar una buena excusa. No podía decirles que venía a checarlos porque no quería hacer su trabajo.

- Los morderé hasta la muerte si no contestan –

- ¡HEY! ¡NOS ESTÁN IGNORANDO POR COMPLETO! - un hombre del grupo disparó en dirección a Kyoya

¨hey cuidado-¨ antes de que Giotto pudiese advertirle. Kyoya lo esquivo y golpeo la mandíbula del hombre con su tonfas, noqueando a unos otros cuantos en el proceso.

- Hey, esos chicos son de la familia greco, ¿no? - G pregunto en general

- Si… escuche que atacaron a algunas otras familias también. - Asari asintió solemnemente

- ¡Les dieron una paliza al extremo! - Knuckle golpeó a algunos hombres que estaban en su camino.

- Nufufu... ¿es lo que un sacerdote debería decir? - Daemon utilizo su tridente para golpear a otro grupo de hombres que iban a atacarlo.

- Por su intento de herir niños, los arrestare a todos ustedes - Dijo Alaude con su monótona voz, y ojos fríos como nunca. Algunos de los hombres temblaron mientras el resto trago duro, esperando poder tener otro día para vivir. Ellos sabían mejor que atacar a la familia Vongola.

- Oya….oya – Lampo bostezo

- ¡CORRAN! - el jefe del grupo corrió lejos tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y sus hombre hicieron lo mismo.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Hayato frunció el ceño, recordándole a Primo y sus guardianes una versión más joven de su guardián de la tormenta.

- Chicos ustedes nunca me dijeron que tenían un hijo - Giotto grito a sus guardianes, mientras todos se estremecían (Alaude solo miraba a Kyoya y Kyoya lo miraba ferozmente)

- Lo mismo para ti, Giotto. - G miró a su jefe, mirando a Tsuna. - Deberías haberme dicho que embarazaste a una mujer cuando solo tienes 20 años (en realidad a lo que se refiere es a la edad actual que tiene Giotto)

- Además, el luce como de 9, Giotto, estoy realmente decepcionado de ti - Asari negó con la cabeza

- ¡Giotto! ¡Tú no vas haciendo eso cuando tienes 12 al extremo!- le grito Knucle enojado

- ¡Eso mismo va para el resto de ustedes! ¡Mira al niño de cabello azul oscuro y a la niña! Ambos lucen cerca de los 11 - Giotto apunto hacia Mukuro y Chrome, quienes solo permanecían en silencio.

- Nufufu,,, y Lampo, nunca pensé que fueras así de malo... - Daemon sacudió su cabeza hacia lampo, quien se veía en verdad inocente

- YO... YO BUENO, ENTONCES ¿QUÉ HAY SOBRE HIBARI? EL ES EL MÁS SORPRENDIDO DE TODOS NOSOTROS EN ESTE MOMENTO - Lampo apuntó a Alaude quien lo miro.

- Cállate herbívoro. Yo no salgo a coger con niñas cuando tengo 12 - Giotto sudo dulce cuando oyó la facilidad con la que su guardián de la nube hablaba del tema.

- Ellos realmente se están divirtiendo ¿no? – Takeshi se rió, Hayato lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Idiota, ¿qué parte de la conversación suena 'divertida'? - Hayato apuntando a los adultos que estaban discutiendo entre ellos.

- ¿Nii-sama, quiénes son estas personas? - Chrome tiraba la camisa de su hermano, Mukuro le sonrió cálidamente.

- Quien quiera que sean, querida Chrome, siempre voy a estar a tu lado - Mukuro toco su cabeza, así como Chrome sonreía y se sonrojaba

- Odio las multitudes... - Kyoya se alejó a una esquina cercana, observando la situación. Alaude estaba parado en la esquina opuesta, doblando los brazos.

- Tsuna, ¡Lambo-sama quiere comer pastel! - Lambo se quejo, al tiempo que Lampo se recordaba así mismo cuando tenía esa edad.

- Nufufu... seguro que todos tendrán un día atareado hoy - dijo Daemon tocando su cabeza.

- Uh… ¿ustedes son los niños del callejón? – Giotto le pregunto a los niños.

- Sí... - Tsuna jugó con sus dedos, no sabia exactamente si podía confiar en estas personas o no. Ellos no parecían malas personas, realmente….

- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? ¿Donde están sus padres? ¿Lucen muy jóvenes, lo sabían? Para estar caminando solos por aquí y todo - Giotto se agacho para quedar al nivel del ojo de Tsuna.

- Me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero solo me llaman Tsuna... y no recuerdo a mis padres. Me escapé de un orfanato... y tengo 8 años... - Tsuna dijo lentamente, haciendo todo lo posible para no titubear con sus palabras.

- Tch, Gokudera Hayato. Mi madre murió cuando tenía 4, y jamás me recuerden del viejo, tengo 10 años - Hayato no se veía muy feliz acerca de la idea de presentarse.

- Hahaha, Hayato, podrías ser más amable cuando te presentas, de todos modos, me llamó Yamamoto Takeshi, y mi viejo murió en un accidente cuando tenía 7, tengo 10.

Takeshi rió, mientas Hayato le disparaba dagas

- ¡YO SOY SASAGAWA RYOHEI AL EXTREMO! TODOS LOS MIEMBROS DE MI FAMILIAS MURIERON EN UN ACCIDENTE DE TREN, EXCEPTO YO Y MI HERMANA! MI HERMANA ESTÁ VIVIENDO CON MI TÍA AHORA MISMO, TENGO 11 AÑOS - La voz de Ryohei fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos en la ciudad/villa lo escucharon.

- Kuncle, tu hijo es exactamente como tu - G respingo, mientras Kuncle lo miraba.

- Kufufu... mi nombre es Rokudo Mukuro, y esta es mi hermanita Chrome Dokuro. Nuestros padres, nos dieron a alguien más cuando fuimos 3. No diré nada más. Tengo 11 y mi hermana 9- Mukuro todavía estaba abrazando firmemente a su hermanita, no confiaba totalmente en Giotto y sus guardianes. No le gustaba especialmente Daemon quien parecía tener cabeza de melón.

- Yo soy el buen Lambo-sama, no recuerdo a mi familia, pero recuerdo que no era un buen lugar, así que escape, ore-sama tiene 6 años - lambo se presento escandalosamente, como si fuera el líder del grupo.

- ¿Y tú mocoso? - G miró Kyoya, quien no ha dicho nada. Kyoya suspiró mentalmente, porque esperaba que ellos no lo notaran y saltar su turno.

- Hn... Hibari Kyoya, 11 - dijo Kyoya, sin decir cualquier otra palabra sobre su familia. Los otros niños entendieron perfectamente, porque, no decía nada.

- ¿Qué hay sobre tus padres? ¿Los conoces? - pregunto curioso Asari.

- Quizás lo abandonaron lejos Nufufu - Soltó Daemon al mismo instante que toda su familia lo miraba.

- Kyoya tiene sus propios problemas personales... kufufu... entonces, solamente déjenlo - Kyoya miro a Mukuro por haber dicho eso. Soltó un No-necesitabas-hacer-eso-bastardo con su mirada, al mismo tiempo que Mukuro le decía "pero-quería-hacerlo Kyoya soltó un último ¨Te-morderé-hasta-la-muerte-después "mientras Mukuro…

Giotto y los otros (excepto a Daemon y Alaude) les resbalo una gota de sudor por sus nucas, viendo las versiones más jóvenes de sus guardianes de la niebla y la nube.

- ASI QUE LA CONCLUSION ES QUE USTEDES CHICOS SON HUERFANOS AL EXTREMO - grito Knuckle, mientras los niños se veían los unos a los otros, y asentían.

- pero eso no es asunto suyo, pervertidos que hablan de sexo - escupió Hayato, mientras los adultos daban un chasquido. Alaude no dijo nada, pero le dio una mirada asesina a Hayato.

- NO ESTAMOS TENIENDO UNA PLATICA SEXOSA PERVERTIDOS - Todos gritaron juntos a excepción de Alaude.

- ¡¿HAS OIDO DECIR A UNA PERRA CON SU PROPIA BOCA QUE EL O ELLA ES UNA PERRA?! ES LO MISMO, LOS PERVERTIDOS QUE HABLAN DE SEXO JAMÁS DIRÁN QUE ESTABAN TENIENDO UNA PLÁTICA DE SEXO - Hayato grito de regreso, al tiempo que la primera generación se sonrojaba.

Sus caras estaban completamente rojas a excepción de la de Alaude quien respira difícilmente por los actos de los niños.

- CONOCE TU LUGAR, IDIOTA - G le pego en la cabeza a Hayato

- NO TIENES DERECHO DE DECIRME QUE HACER VIJO CABEZA DE PULPO ROSADA - Fue lo que dijo Hayato para por fin poder deshacerse de G - EL COLOR DE MI CABELLO ES ROJO NO ROSA –

- Hayato y ese hombre ya son amigos - dijo Takeshi emocionado, Asari rió a su amigo, pensado exactamente lo mismo.

- Ahem, como decía, mi nombre es Giotto, ellos son, G, Asari, Daemon - Dijo Giotto en voz baja, realmente sin querer detener su pelea.

En una esquina Chrome, Mukuro y Daemon estaban teniendo una calurosa conversación sobre frutas.

– Kufufu... Cabeza de melón - Mukuri sonrió, mientras Chrome tragaba. Mukuro lo veía molesto.

- Tu cabeza se ve como una piña, tu idiota... Nufufu... - Daemon contuvo su furia ya que en realidad no quería sorprender a la linda pequeña que se estaba ocultando atrás de la piña idiota - llamada Chrome.

- Esto es estilo, cabeza de melón. Kufufu... - Daemon inhalo y exhalo lentamente, tranquilizándose a sí mismo lo mejor que pudo.

- Tengo un nombre muy asombroso es Daemon, u piña idiota... –

-Oya, oya... ¿me decías eso a mi, melón? –

- ¿Que haras si fue así? - Daemon sonrió satisfecho, mientras Mukuro sonreía. Las manos de Chrome estaban sudando, probablemente porque las estaba apretando muy duro.

Y por el otro lado...

- Ore-sama esta tan cansado... - Lampo y Lambo bostezaron juntos, entonces cayeron al piso y comenzaron a dormir.

Giotto y Tsuna sudaron ante la escena.

- ¡HAGAMOS BOXEO AL EXTREMO! - gritaba Ryohei

- ¡COMENCEMOS AL EXTREMO! - Knuckle golpeaba al aire.

Y finalmente, por el otro lado…..

- … - Alaude no dijo nada

- … - Kyoya no estaba de humor para luchar

Para decirlo, hubo un silencio incomodo.

- Entonces, como decíamos, son huérfanos - Giotto comenzó la conversación mientras todos se calmaban. - Sin un hogar en el cual quedarse" continuó, mientras Tsuna asentía. "¿Sin... Comida?" Giotto intentaba.

- Kyoya-nii la obtiene del mercado. - bueno, Hayato era más joven que Kyoya

- ¿Chicos ustedes tienen dinero? - Asari parpadeo.

- Por supuesto que no, idiotas. El lo roba. - replicó Hayato como si fuera la cosa más obvia que pudiera pasar en el mundo entero.

- Entonces él era el que estaba causando el alboroto en el pueblo... - a todos los guardianes les cayo una gota de sudor por la nuca, mientras Alaude sacaba sus esposas, listo para arrestar a cada uno de ellos.

- ¿Que hay acerca de su hogar? - Giotto le dio una mirada a Alaude, mientras Alaude levantaba su ceja pero guardaba sus esposas.

- Dormimos en el suelo -. Takeshi respondió, todos los guardianes sintieron una punzada repentina de tristeza.

- Por supuesto, en los días de suerte, Kyoya-nee, Mukuro-nee y Ryohei-nee encuentran algunos periódicos. - Chrome dijo en voz baja, entristeciendo más a los guardianes.

- El día más afortunado fue cuando una mujer lanzó una manta rota, ¿verdad? - Tsuna sonrió, y los otros niños asintieron.

- ¿Qué es los que ustedes hacen en el invierno? - la voz de G fue mucho mas suave ahora.

- Oh, usualmente Kyoya-nii y Mukuro-nii traen algo de leña, mientras que Hayato-nii la enciende. Kyoya-nii y Mukuro-nii casi nunca duermen en invierno - replicó tristemente Tsuna, mientras todos los guardianes veían a Mukuro y Kyoya. Ellos En realidad no estaban diciendo nada.

- Ahora que escuche esto, no me puedo resistir mas - Giotto movió su cabeza.

- Chicos los llevaremos con nosotros -


End file.
